List of Weapons
This is a list of weapons in Sinaya grouped according to their uses, with rough classes set aside for very similar weapons. Some weapons may fit more than one category (e.g. the spear may be used either as a pole weapon or as a projectile), and the earliest gunpowder weapons which fit within the period are also included. Some modern firearms are included as well, so they're also in a separate category. List of Weapons Attachments Others *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer Sights *ACOG Scope *Aimpoint CompM2 *AN/PEQ-2A *HAMR Scope *Holographic Sight *Hybrid Sight *Red Dot Sight *SUSAT *Swarovski Optik *Telescopic Sight *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Underbarrels *Foregrip *GP-25 *Heckler & Koch AG36 *Knight's Armament Company Masterkey *M203 Grenade Launcher *M230 Grenade Launcher Module Defensive Weapons Ammunition *Phoenix-Tail Arrow *Whistling Arrow Armors Accessories *Binoculars *Cigar *Cigarette *Dog Tags *Dress Gloves *Goggles *Lighter *Medal Ribbon *Night Vision Goggles *Pocket Watch *Sunglasses *Telescope *Thermal Vision Goggles *Thumb Ring *Tobacco Pipe *Wristwatch Boots *Cloth Bots *Commander Combat Bots *Commander Leather Boots *Commander Leather Shoes *General Leather Boots *General Leather Shoes *High-Top Field Boots *High-Top Jungle Boots *Leather Boots *Short Field Boots *Short Jungle Boots *Special Combat Boots Hats *Adrian Helmet *Benni Hat *Captain's Hat *Field Cap *Galea *Hard Cap *[M1 Helmet *M33 Helmet *MK2 Cap *Soft Cap *SSh-40 *Stahlhelm *Utility Cap Medals *Assault Medal *Commander Medal *Freedom Medal *Glory Medal *Gold Freedom Medal *Gold Glory Medal *Gold Victory Medal *Outstanding Medal *Recruit Medal *Silver Freedom Medal *Silver Glory Medal *Silver Victory Medal *Strength Medal *Victory Medal *War Medal *Wisdom Medal Shields *Chirwah *Emblazoned Shield *Fencing Sword *Riot Shield *Tilwah Uniforms/Clothing *Ballistic Vest *Commander Jacket *Commander Parka *Commander Suit *Cotton Shirt *Dress Shirt *General Jacket *General Parka *General Suit *Ghillie Suit *Juggernaut Suit *Leather Jacket *Leather Vest *Parka *Scuba Gear *Short Parka *T-Shirt Artillery Early Artillery (or Sinayan Artillery) *Abus Gun Explosives Early Rockets/Incendinaries *Mysorean Rocket Grenades *9-Bang *Air Support Marker *Concussion Grenade *EMP Grenade *Flashbang Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Smoke Grenade *Thermite Other Explosives *Breaching Charge *Dynamite *Dynamite Barrel *Dynamite Box *Dynamite Bundle Firearms (accidental) Anti-Fortification Weapons *Mk 153 Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon Anti-Materiel Rifles *Accuracy International AS50 *Barrett M82 Anti-Tank Weapons *AT4 *Bazooka *FGM-148 Javelin *Mk 153 Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon *Panzerschreck *PIAT *RPG-1 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Colt CM901 *FAD Assault Rifle *FAMAS *FN F2000 *FN SCAR *Heckler & Koch G36 *IWI Tavor *M16 Rifle *SA80 *Steyr AUG Automatic Grenade Launchers *Mk 19 Grenade Launcher *Mk 47 Striker Automatic Shotguns *Atchisson Assault Shotgun *Precision Industries USAS-12] Battle Rifles *FN SCAR *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle Bolt-Action Rifles *Lee-Enfield *M1903 Springfield *Mosin-Nagant Bullpup Grenade Launchers *XM25 CDTE Bullpup Rifles *FAD Assault Rifle *FAMAS *FN F2000 *IWI tavor *QBB-95 *QBZ-95 *Steyr AUG *Walther WA 2000 Bullpup Shotguns *Kel-Tec KSG Carbine Rifles *AK-74u *Heckler & Koch C36 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *IWI Tavor *KRISS Vector *M1 Carbine *M4 Carbine *Remington ACR *SA80 *Steyr AUG Combat Shotguns *Armsel Striker *Atchisson Assault Shotgun *Benelli M4 *Franchi SPAS-12 Designated Marksman Rifles *Dragunov Sniper Rifle *FN SCAR *IWI Tavor *Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle General Purpose Machine Guns *M60 Machine Gun *M240 Machine Gun *PKP Pecheneg Machine Gun Grenade Launchers *M320 Grenade Launcher Module *XM25 CDTE Gunpowder Firearms *Arquebus *Bajō-Zutsu *Belton Flintlock *Blunderbuss *Brown Bess *Cailletoque *Flintlock Pistol *Ghor-Dahan *Jezail *Musketoon *Sherbachah *Tamanchah *Tufang Heavy Machine Guns *DShK *M2 Browning Infantry Mortars *M2 Mortar Light Machine Guns *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch MG4 *M249 Light Machine Gun *QBB-95 *RPD Machine Gun *Steyr AUG Machine Pistols *Brügger & Thomet MP9 *Glock *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Minebea PM-9 *PP-2000 *Škorpion Man-Portable Air-Defence Systems *FIM-92 Stinger *Starstreak Medium Machine Guns *PKP Pecheneg Machine Gun Muzzle-Loading Rifles *Baker Rifle *Brunswick Rifle Personal Defense Weapons *AK-74u *FN P90 *FN SCAR *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *PP-2000 Pump-Action Shotguns *Kel-Tec KSG Recoilless Rifles *Bazooka Revolvers *Colt Anaconda *MP-412 REX Rifles *Peabody Rifle Riot Control Shotguns *Armsel Striker Rocket Launchers *Bazooka *Mk 153 Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon *Panzerschreck *RPG-1 *Type 4 70 mm AT Rocket Launcher Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers *Bazooka *RPG-7 Rotary Machine Guns *Minigun Selective Rifle Weapons *M1 Carbine *M4 Carbine Semi-Automatic Pistols *Beretta M9 *Benelli M4 *FN Five-Seven *Glock *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch USP *IMI Desert Eagle *Luger Pistol *M1911 Pistol *Mauser C96 *Walther P99 *Walther PPK Semi-Automatic Rifles *Barrett M82 *Dragunov Sniper Rifle *Gewehr 43 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *M1 Carbine *M21 Sniper Weapon System *Remington ACR *Walther WA 2000 Semi-Automatic Shotguns *Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Shotguns *Winchester Model 1887/1901 Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *Accuracy International AS50 *Barrett M82 *Dragunov Sniper Rifle *M21 Sniper Weapon System *Mosin-Nagant *Remington MSR *Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper System *Type 97 Sniper Rifle *Walther WA 2000 Squad Automatic Rifles *FN SCAR *Heckler & Koch G36 *RPD Machine Gun *SA80 *Steyr AUG Submachine Guns *Brügger & Thomet MP9 *FN P90 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch UMP *IWI Tavor *KRISS Vector *Magpul FMG-9 *MP 18 *MP 40 *PP-90M1 *PP-2000 *PPSh-41 *Škorpion *Steyr AUG *Thompson Submachine Gun Flexible Weapons Chains//Ropes *Pusht-Khar Whips *Buntot Pagi *Urumi Melee Weapons Axes *Basolah *Mambele *Tabar *Tabar Zaghnol *Tarangalah *Zaghnol Clubs/Blunt Weapons *Bokken *Club *Dhara *Garguz *Gujbag *Gurj *Gurz *Kabutowari *Khar-i-Mahi *Khundli *Pusht-Khar *Shashbur Edged/Bladed Weapons Axe-Like Swords *Golok *Kukri *Machete *Pandat *Parang Bayonets *Glock Knife *Hanyang M1935 Bayonet *Jūkendō *Knife Bayonet *Patern 1907 Bayonet *Spike Bayonet *Sword Bayonet *Type 30 Bayonet Curved One-Handed Swords/Sabres *Baguadao *Balisword *Butterfly Sword *Dao *Dha *Dragon Saber *Kampilan *Kastane *Khopesh *Klewang *Krabi *Liuyedao *Mameluke Sword *Nimcha *Paramerion *Piandao *Ram-Dao *Sabre *Saif *Scimitar *Shamsher *Sirohi *Taijijian *Talwar *Yanmaodao Curved Shortswords *Khanjar *Kodachi *Moplah *Pinuti *Shikomizue *Wakizashi Curved Two-Handed Swords *Dōtanuki *Hengdang *Katana *Miao Dao *Nandao *Nihontō *Panabas *Tachi *Uchigatana Hand-and-a-Half/Two-Handed Greatswords *Changdao *Dadao *Katana *Longsword *Nagamaki *Ōdachi *Shangshou Jian *Wodao *Zhanmadao Knives/Daggers *Acinaces *Akrafena *Bichuwa *Combat Knife *Dagger *Gupti *Janbiya *Kard *Karuj *Khanjar *Knife *Malappuram Kathi *Pesh-Kabz *Sallabah-i-Qalmaqi *Tactical Knife Practice Swords *Iaitō *Shinai *Shinken Straight One-Handed Swords *Chokutō *Dahong Palay *Dhup *Fencing Foil *Fencing Sabre *Fencing Sword *Firangi *Flyssa *Hwandudaedo *Ida *Jian *Kaskara *Katzbalger *Khanda *Longsword *Patag *Saingeom *Spatha *Takoba *Tsurugi *Viking Sword Straight Shortswords *Bakatwa *Billao *Bolo *Cossack Dagger *Luwuk *Ninjato *Shortsword Other Swords *Asi *Celtic Sword *Coast Guard Officers' Sword *Curtana *Hook Sword *Iron Age Sword *Kalis *Kayamkulam Vaal *Migration Period Sword *Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword *Model 1840 Army Noncommissioned Officers' Sword *Model 1840 Cavalry Saber *Model 1840 Light Artillery Saber *Model 1850 Army Staff & Field Officers' Sword *Model 1852 Naval Officers Sword *Model 1860 Light Cavalry Saber *Model 1902 Army Officers' Sword *Model 1913 Cavalry Saber *Shotel *United States Marine Corps Noncommissioned Officer's Sword *West Point Cadets' Sword *Zulfiqar Hand Weapons/Fist Weapons/Fans *Jamadhar *Katar *Pata Polearms Polearms w/ Axe-Like Blades *Halberd Spears *Ballam *Barchhah *Gandasa *Garhiya *Kont *Lance *Lance of Freedom *Lange *Nezah *Pandi-Ballam *Panjmukh *Sainthi *Sang *Selarah *Spear Ranged Weapons Blowguns *Nawak' *Tufak-i-Dahan Bows Crossbows *Charkh *Crossbow *Repeating Crossbow Longbows *Kamthah' Recurved Bows *Composite Bow *Kaman *Takhsh Kaman *Turkish Bow Short Bows *Gungdo Hand-Cranked Machine Guns *Agar Gun *Bailey Machine Gun Slings *Kaman-i-Gurohah *Sling Throwable Polearms *Pilum Throwing Axes *Mambele *Throwing Axe Religious Artifacts *Ankh Superweapons *Artificial Blackhole *Blackhole Core *Command Module *Deflection Field *Desolating Cannon *Dynamic Exosuit *Electromagnetic Railgun *Extension Unit *Flash Bomb *Force Field Armor *Gravity Cannon *Ionizer *Kinetic Armor *Kinetic Converter *Lifeblood Elixir *Magma Cannon *Magma Gun *Magma Shield *Phantom Armor *Plasma Ray *Remote Bomb *Reversal Core *Space Shield *Titanium Armor *Tremor Bomb *Vector Blaster Tactical Equipment *Gas Mask *Laser Designator *Parachute *Portable Radar *Remote Turret *Scrambler *Tactical Insertion *Trophy Tools *Crowbar *Duffel Bag *Flare *Grenade Box *Spade Category:Lists Category:Lore